robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Politly
The Polity I don't know where to start, but I'm totally freaked out after what happened last night. 8/8/2018 I was playing a game on Roblox with my friend. We did nothing much but enjoy the time we spent like we always do. Roleplay it was. Anyways, we were doing our roleplaying until a player named "MrWoodrow11" entered the game. He came into the server spamming, "We are coming, The end is near.". I honestly thought he was just trolling the server like the YouTubers do, but there was something off about this guy that I noticed. He was spamming the same thing over and over again without even getting notified for spamming. The second I realized this I knew something was off, so I told my friend that he's probably exploiting the game to get his message across to everybody that whoever "we" was, was obviously something serious to him. Though you know, we've been warned by so many organizations on Roblox that it's hardly even believable anymore, but this guy. This guy was something else, he wasn't like the myths you here on a daily. Anyways, the server was getting small and he was still spamming ( i'm guessing everybody started to leave because of that ). I'm getting ready to leave the game and I get a ban note. It reads, "We are coming, The end is near." I go to my homepage to go see what was wrong and I got a ban note that my account was terminated. I didn't understand it at first, as I put some thought in I soon realized that it was the guy from my game, MrWoodrow11. There's no way I can get terminated for saying "dog". It had to have been his responsibility. After what had happened I was devastated, and decided to quit. 7/17/2019 I made a new account on Roblox on this day. I decided to give it another chance. Things were normal for the time being, I played a lot of new games that i missed out on. One game that interested me the most was a modded Murder Mystery game. So I played it. Things were great I guess, I was kind of noob-ish lol. Anyways, a few rounds went by and I noticed sometime strange. There was a black figure in the distance of one map looking a me. I thought it was just a map addition, until I realized it was literally following me. Everywhere I went within that map it followed me. I'd walk ahead looking forward and look back cautiously to only see it getting closer to me. The only was I was able to prevent it was lookin at it at all times. So, I did that. I never looked back at those yellow eyes.. instead I left about a minute into the round because I was so terrified of what that figure could've been. I regret doing that though, my Roblox Studio launched from nowhere. I don't understand why I was being such an idiot that day. When Roblox Studio launched, it loaded in one of my test games without note of "File Recovery". The scary part about this whole thing is that the 'Toolbar' was glitched out in yellow. I immediately close Roblox Studio. My heart was racing, not gonna lie. I felt as though my media life was being threatened; like I could do what I please on my own computer. That night I turned my computer off; afraid to go on it. I had no attentions to turn it back on.. 7/25/2019 I know what I said. I know I told myself that i'll never turn on my computer, but I was so tempted to do so. So, I turned it on and opened up Roblox in the browser. When I went on the website today I wasn't logged into my account. I knew my password and every time I tried typing it in it didn't work! I even tried email reseting the account yet there was no account connected to my email! So I once again created another account. I looked up my other account ( The one that was recently compromised ) and it read this in the feed. "taken by the polity." This shook me; only because I didn't know what the polity was, but I had a assumption that MrWoodrow11 had something to do with "The Polity". So I did my research. I looked up MrWoodrow11's account to see what he's been up to. The only thing I seen that showed interest and some type of connection to the polity was his/her game and a group named "Laughing Hat Studios". The Game: The game doesn't have a title in it, odd, but there is nothing that i've seen so far that hints what the polity is but thats from my vision, but I know there is something hidden here that you'll find. '-It was created in 2008 and updated on 7/25/2019' (This account was obviously hacked) This is the link to the game - https://www.roblox.com/games/4597609/unnamed The Group: The group is something weird also. It doesn't allow you to view the group wall nor chat on it it. Though that's not the point, I noticed yellow eyes on the icon of the group status! Not only that, the owner of the group feed says, "We Are The Polity. We Are The Stalkers.". The yellow eye'd player was also stalking me! This obviously is the polity, uncovered. The owner ( https://www.roblox.com/users/67706070/profile ) The group ( https://www.roblox.com/groups/3185289/Laughing-Hat-Studios#!/about ) It was said by a friend of mine that the group makes randomly selected players the target. Whoever they choose to target will be their next victims. They'll make your avatar all black, just like what they done with my account.. I highly recommend staying away from these guys.. they mean business. And of this very moment.. they still stalk me. Category:Files